


Sebatoria??

by SpectralOwl



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Gen, Like really slow, OC, OOC, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralOwl/pseuds/SpectralOwl
Summary: Well I’m trying.... this is old, may be updated but...A new Grim Reaper, Victoria Ailes! She somehow got under the rule of a master while visiting London.Severely OOC everyone, terribly sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend thought it was good.

Dear Adam Jones,  
We at the Phantomhive manor invite you and 1 guest to the manor for a party to celebrate the recent success in the business industry. The party will be held at 6 o’clock tonight.  
Sincerely,  
Ciel Phantomhive  
Head of the Phantomhive manor.

Adam read the letter over and over, “That little brat, expecting me to come to his damn party.” he threw down the letter to his desk.

“Sir, forgive me for speaking, but wouldn't it be wise to take the request?, this could build your reputation” His butler, who handed him the letter before, stated.

“Shut up, no one asked you woman” he snapped at her. He picked up the letter again, think over the benefits of this party. He sighed, “Fine, brat. I'll come to your damn party” he ripped up the letter and threw it in his butler’s face, “Victoria! Clean up this mess, and set up the carriage for our departure”

“Y-yes sir” she stuttered and started to clean up his mess as he left the room. She stood up and left to prepare the carriage.  
The manor was small compared to the Phantomhive’s, but it was still classified as a ‘manor’. The manor was quite empty since only 2 people lived there. The manor was passed down in his family. It is officially ‘The Jones’ Manor’  
Victoria was just finished prepping the carriage when Adam walked out.  
“Victoria, make sure you don't fuck anything up, you got that?” He yelled at her.  
She nodded, “Yes, sir”  
“Good” Victoria held out her hand and he took it with more force than necessary, and lifted himself up to the carriage. She walked around the carriage, and climbed up to the driver's seat and made the horses run.  
They arrived at the Phantomhive manor. Victoria hopped down from her seat, went over to the door and helped Adam down. Once he was down, he turned towards his butler and went to smack her in the face, for letting the carriage go over a pebble which caused him to hit his head on the carriage roof. Victoria flinched, waiting for her punishment.  
But it never came, instead she heard calm voice.  
“Welcome Mr. Jones and Ms.Ailes, My name is Sebastian, I’m the butler of this estate.”  
Victoria had met Sebastian before. That demon seemed..fond of her in a way, but she might just be imagining that.  
“Mr.Jones, please, come inside. I will be there in a minute.”  
Adam stood there in shock, Sebastian came out of nowhere. He walked towards the doors, muttering something under his breath.  
Sebastian turned and faced Victoria, “Are you okay?,” he asked, looking in her green eyes.  
“Y-yes, thanks to you Sebastian. Thank You”  
“No need to Thank Me, Here at the Phantomhive manor, we make it top priority to make sure all of our guests are okay” he smiled at his statement., and held out his gloved hand, “Would you like to be escorted up to the manor?”  
She reluctantly took it, knowing that this wouldn't go well with Adam. They walked up the stairs to the manor together.  
Adam was furious, as expected. He wasn't too fond of someone else interacting with his faithful butler.  
“I will see you all later,” he bowed and went further into the manor. Leaving Victoria alone with Adam.  
“Come here!,” he said, dragging her by her ear over to an empty hallway. He spun her around and grabbed her by the front her collar, pinning her against the wall.  
“How dare you become all chummy to the brat’s butler?!” He yelled in her face, pushing her further up the wall, choking her.  
“I bet that's why you wanted to come over here, now isn't it?!”  
But what can she do? She was completely defenseless. She was stronger but he had the advantage.  
“S..Sebastian..” she gasped out.  
“Do you really think that damn butler is going to help you?”  
He threw her down to the ground. She wheezed and tried to get regular breathing again. She pulled the string from her red bow tie, undoing it. She also undid her top button of her collared shirt, trying to get more air, as Adam started kicking her chest and abdomen area. Between each kicks he yelled profanities and rude comments at her.  
Victoria kept calling for help, why couldn't anyone hear them? He's yelling, she’s crying out. She's hoping for a servant or a maid, are anyone at this rate.  
She really is pathetic. She should've never became his butler.  
She was stuck.


	2. 2??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm sorry idk what I’m doing XD

“Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?” The calm, seductive voice of Sebastian came from down the hall.   
Adam stopped, and looked towards the source.  
There was Sebastian. His body was hidden in the darkness, only his face showing.   
“It's improper to hit a lady, don't you think?” Sebastian said, walking slowly towards them, “Even if they're fully capable of hitting, even killing you back.”  
Adam looked down at Victoria, watching her trying to stand. “You jest!” He laughed at Sebastian, “this pathetic little girl couldn't possibly hurt me,” he kicked her down again.  
“If she really wanted to, or rather, stopped pretending to be hurt at this point. Then she could.”  
Adam turned back to Sebastian, and quickly back to Victoria.   
She stood up fully this time, “By the way Sebastian, that did hurt. I'm not like you.”   
“That is true, Ms. Ailes.”  
“What are you two bloody idiots talking about?” Adam commanded  
“We are both simply one hell of a butler” Sebastian said.  
“Ugh, you're close” Victoria put her hand to her face, “Why don't we enjoy the party? And forget about this” she nervously laughed, fixing her shirt and bow.  
Both men looked at her differently, Sebastian with a surprised look that faded into a smile. While Adam looked at her with a demented look of amusement and sick curiosity.


	3. 3? I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend said it was good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNFINISHED

Maybe coming out into the main room covered in your own blood was a bad mistake.   
But to be honest, Victoria completely forgot how much of a mess she was. She was still in pain, but she’ll forget about that for now.  
“Victoria, please get washed up, you're scaring the other visitors.” Someone said behind her, obviously not caring about the situation.   
She turned around, and didn't see anyone at first. But she looked down and saw The Earl Phantomhive.  
He was shorter than she had expected. He was easily 4 foot 8, maybe 4’9.   
She started laughing at how short he was.


End file.
